My Knight and Shining Fur?
by Country-lover5
Summary: Sam's little sister Nicole has had a hard life in Nashville. Her father was abusive and even killed her mother and two younger brothers. She moves in with Sam to hopefully start fresh. Will love blossom between her and a certain hot tempered wolf?
1. The Beggining of Somethin New

** I don't own anything its all SM's creative mind and what not. I DO own however my imagination and my computer. :)**

**Chapter 1: The beggining of something new**

Blood; it's everywhere. It consumes my every thought. What happened? I vaguely heard the EMT's saying that I needed to go to the hospital. I just kept staring at the scene before me. I let them carry me out of my once happy home and the man carrying me tried to shield my eyes. He had no such luck as I silently watched a police officer zip up the body bags of my once loving- and alive- family.

A week; it's been a week since I've been at the hospital and I haven't spoken since that horrific night. The doctor told me that from the knife wounds on my face that I would have scars on my face forever. I would also have the burns on my back too. Doctor Macie said that I can possibly try and cover the scars but only one that would be impossible would be the one that starts at my hairline and goes all the way down to the fingertips on my left hand. I was pulled into an unforgettable memory on how I got it.

***** START FLASHBACK!*****

I was walking down the street hand in hand with my long time boyfriend Scott. It was our two year anniversery and he took me to a resturant and after took me to our special park. Scott was nervous all night about something. He kept patting his pocket like it was about to set on fire. I was about to ask him what was wrong but we stopped infront of my house. I saw my Papa in the doorway looking drunk as ever and really mad; oh this is bad! I quickly said kissed Scott on the cheek and said goodnight. i practically ran up our walkway. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Scott was there, sadly all I saw was his retreating form in the distance. I turned toward my father and the phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my head as he looked at me in rage.

"Nicole you know better than to sty out this late. I guess I am going to have to punish you." He said menacingly while dragging me by my hair to the kitchen. I knew by now not to scream or else my 'punishment' will be much worse than it originally be. Suddenly I was pushed out of my thoughts as my father pushed me onto the kitchen floor. I heard cabinets open and shut as he was searching for something. I heard the rummaging suddenly stop so I figured he found what he was looking for. His grunt of happiness sent shivers down my spine. Threw the moonlight I saw him with the lighter and a sharp looking knife. He flipped me on my back and he ripped my shirt open. I felt the light breeze against my Native American skin. I heard him flick the lighter on and he began to burn words into my skin on my back. After he was done burning me, he roughly flipped me back on my back and I squeaked as the newly burned skin smacked against the cold floor. Papa made a tsking sound and put the knife on my forehead and slowly slid down. I kept holding my screams back, thankfully I was consumed by darkness shortly after that.

***** END FLASHBACK*****

I was shaken out of that horrific memory by the Doctor saying something about my older brother being here. I just blankly stared at the door as a very tall muscular man came in with a really pretty petite girl trailing behind him. The man had my guitar case in his hands and I instantly reached for it.

"Wow kiddo, I see where I stand. I guess your older brother doesn't matter anymore." I gasped in suprise as I reconized his voice.

**CLIFFY! Haha so this is my second fanfiction of ALL TIME and I would really appreciate feedbacl :) kay thankss!**

**-Country-lover5**


	2. Going home Finally!

**Sorry for not updating in a while! :/ I have had doctors appointments almost everyday this week. -.- EWW! kay anyway! Special thanks to Sparkshaven, Rashel, Rose-TheDaughterofHades, A Rose'sBlush, xxSlytheringirl101xx, and Saedie for all reviewing for me! :) Heres chapter two for yall! **

**Chapter 2: Going home.. Finally! **

"Sammy? Is that really you?" I rasped. I winced slightly at the sound of my voice. Sammy's face softened a bit and sat down next to me. He gently grabbed my hand and turned toward the woman by the door still. She was very pretty to say the least. She has long dark hair; like a raven. Her face is beautiful and has three long scars that went down her face. They made her seem even more beautiful.

"She's pretty." I said quietly to Sammy. He smiled brightly and nodded softly. Just as I was about to ask what her name was, Scott bursted through the door looking mad and heartbroken. He had tears running down his face and he was heaving. I saw his eyes that once held love for me now held rage.

"You worthless bitch! I walked to your house cause you nevered answered your cell and they said that your father killed your mom, Nathian and Nikolas; and that you were here cause you managed to live. So I came here going to ask you to marry me and I find you here with another guy! Your such a slut! I don't know why I put up with you. I wish you dad HAD killed you!" I sat there shocked at what he said to me. Were's my sweet Scott that I loved? I decided that I should speak now or else he'll go off again.

"Scott, this is my OLDER BROTHER! Sam. Sam, this is my NOW ex Scott. Now if you mind I wanna catch up with Sam since I havent seen him since we moved. Now Scott I think it's time for you to leave." I said in a calm voice that they both know I only use for when I'm insanely pissed off. Scott slowly walked out of my room looking defeated. When we heard the door clock shut it was quiet for a few minutes. Sam looked shocked at what had happened. I couldn't say the same thing for the other girl though. She looked like steam could blow from her ears. I saw her storm out of the room in the same direction that Scott went. Nows my chance.

"So Sammy, whens the wedding?" I asked casually knowing he'll be curious on how I knew this. Just like I thought Sam looked at me curiosity in his eyes but answered none the less.

"August 27th, why?" I just stared at him with hurt evident in my eyes. I can't believe he forgot our promise.

"Sammy, remember the week before mama and papa took me and the twins away from La Push? How we made the promises of always calling eachother, always visit eachother, and if we get married, NEVER set the date on eachothers birhtday like mama and papa did?" I asked softly while looking at him. He shook his head yes and waited for me to continue. I look a painful deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You broke all of them. When we left I never heard from you again, or saw you. Did you even remember that August 27th is my birthday?" I said as tears started to roll down my face. Sam looked hurt by my words. Before he could say anything the girl came with a scared looking Scott. Now I know why. Sam walked up to him slowly making sure he towered over him. He stopped mere inches from Scott's face. He looked straight into his terrified eyes amd spoke slowly.

"If you EVER treat any girl like you just did and find out about. I will personally kick your ass into the next century. You got that?" Sam all but growled. Scott shook his head yes. He looked like he was shaking. HA. Good. Scott started to leave but the girl smirked and shook her head.

"My turn" she said to Scott. "Do you have ANY respect for Nicole! You dated her for two whole years! I thought you loved her! Obviously not from what I witnessed. Go before Sam beats the shit outta you, and i wont hold him back." She slapped Scott across the face and Sam pushed him out of the room. I was pissed.

"I can handle this myself thank you very much. No need for the protection detail." I mumbled angrily as my back started to tingle a bit. Huh, Wierd. Sam looked worried and the girl just looked shocked.

"I'm Emily by the way, Sam's fiance" the girl repied slowly unsure on how I would react to it. Oh please. I all but sneered at her.

"I know your his fiance. I can tell cause that was my mama's ring on your finger. You better treat him right or else." My southern accent was very thick at that point but I didn't care. Sam looked sharply at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Nicole! Be respectful!" He warned me but I rolled my eyes at him and replied "Fine Fine" Just then Doctor Macie came in looking pleased that I was sitting up and looking more alive than before. Behind her were two detectives. One lady and one man.

"Hello Nicole, my name is Detective Micheals, but you can call me Taylor if you want. This is my partner, Detective Louis." Taylor said smiling at me. I suddenly got very shy and smiled slighty at her. Dectective Taylor was a very tall lady with short light brown hair. She seemed very friendly to me.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about what happened this week?" Her smiled brightened when i shook my head yes and proceeded to ask me questions. I answered all of them while holding Sam's hand and there was no emotion in my voice. As detective Micheals and Louis were leaving I quickly said

"If you think I did this your wrong. All I want is to go with my brother to Washington and try to forget what happened here. Can I please go?" I felt tears start to trickle downmy face as i asked hopefully cause I don't want to be in Nashville anymore. Detective Louis smiled softly and shook his head yes. I smiled lightly back and watched them leave the room after they got Sam's number incase they need to ask me more questions later on. Just then a nurse came in with my release papers and behind her were two police officers with three suitcases and my laptop carrier. The police officers put my stuff at the end of the bed and I got clothes to change into. As Sam signed the papers and showed his ID I quickly put on a plain white tee shirt and my warm up pants and jacket for Gymnastics and white track sneakers. Much to my protest Emily wheeled me to their rental car while Sam carried my bags and guitar. In my lap was my computer and a bag that had gauge and cleaner for my face since it was still wrapped so they could heal. We all got into the car and Sam looked in to rear view mirrow and ask me if I wanted to leave now or wait a lil. I quickly said now since the memory of Papa killing my family was still playing in my head. Sam started driving and I looked out the window watchimg the scenery go by forever. La Push here I come.

**Chapter 2 is finito ! I hope you guys will like it as much as ya did the first one :) BYE!  
>-country-lover5<strong>


	3. Authors Note ps IM SOOO SORRY!

**IM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS MESSAGE! IM LEAVING FOR FLORIDA TOMORROW AND I CANT UPDATE SOON CAUSE IM NOT BRINGING MY LAPTOP.. IM TRUELY TRUELY SORRY :( DONT HATE ME!**


	4. Something completelly different

**HOLA MY LOVELY READERS! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! After I got back from Florida I got broncidus. -.- THEN it was my best friends birthday and then my mommys so here!SORRY! **

I don't remember much about the plane ride since I was going in and out of conciousness. I vaguely heard Emily ask for wet cloths to clean my cuts. I whispered that I was fine and that I didn't need them and continued to sleep on Sammy's shoulder. The next time I woke up was Sammy carrying me out of the plane saying that I needed to walk and that a friend of his was picking us up here since he left his truck home. _Home._ That word had haunted me eversince the accident. I quickly blinked back tears and grabbed Sammy's hand once he set me down on my feet and made sure I was balanced enough.

When we left the terminal I instantly looked down trying to block ot everyones gasps of shock at my face. I didn't even know these people for Christ sake! I ducked my facee into Sam's side and he put a protective arm around me and squeezed softly knowing the stares are terrifying me. I heard Sam yell someones name and felt him walk a little faster towards that person. I had to run to keep up with him and when he stopped short I didn't. I was prepared to meet te cold floor when a pair of scortching hot hand wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up to there chest. I looked up to say thank you to my savior when I gasped as I looked into the most beautiful pair of green eyes that I have ever seen. I quickly took the rest of the Adonis in and saw that he was doing the same. He had spikey black hair and the most sexiest smirk I have ever seen. He wore just a blck muscle shirt and dark washed jeans. The phrase 'Hot-ness' swarmed through my head before I had the chance to stop it. The words spoken next y someone hurt me more than Nashville ever did.

"Hey baby I'm back. Hey Sam and Emily." I saw a pale girl walk towards us and kiss the man that caught me from falling. Of course he had a girlfriend, some one like him should be with someone like her. She is beautiful. She had long brown hair that goes down to her waist, with chocolate doe like eyes and a pretty, UN-SCARRED face. I could feel her eyes on me and I turned towards her again and saw as her face widened as she took in my scars and got mad. I don't need her sympathy. I glared at her and walked toward the baggage claim area. As I was close to the baggage claim I felt my back burn more than it has been. I cringed a little as the burning got worse, but I kept ignoring it. With each step I took the pain got worse. Suddenly the burning was to so painful that it knocked me off my feet. I kept holding back my screams and I felt someone pick me up off the ground. One word kept repeating in my mind as someone asked me were my pain was. I just said one word that took the person carrying me off in a sprint.

"Woods. I need to go to the woods." I rasped out as a new wave of pain hit me. Soon enough I felt the chill in the air from outside and the familiar smell of a forest and I watched the trees go by us in a blur. I was put down onto the mossy ground as I saw Sam Emily and the other girl come running towards me. I screamed as the pain increased and suddenly, it was gone. I didn't feel the ground under me anymore and instantly thought I had died. I heard four intakes of breaths and turned around and asked what was wrong. I soon realized that I was floating in the air! I looked to my sides and saw that I had wings. They were a dark shade of blue that faded to a light blue on each one. I spun around laughing care-free. I haven't been this happy since before I moved to the living hell.


	5. The Warrior Princess

**Okay so chapter 3 might be a little confusing at the end but this chapter will straighten it all out. :) i clicked the wrong document to upload so that chapter wasnt finished. -.- well heres chapter 4!**

I turned toward the pale girl and before I could ask her name she smiled shyly at me and moved behind the mystery man more.

"Bella. My name is Bella Swan." She all but whispered at me. I said my name in a flat tone and heard a heartbeat that was different from the four standing infront of me. I spun around and felt something on my hands and looked down swiftly. In my right hand was a bow and in my left was an arrow, that was on fire! I quickly swallowed my suprise as I heard the heartbeat some closer. A Man came from behind the trees with his hands in the air as if he were surrendering to something.

"Please don't shoot! I know what you are and I have come to explain everything to you. Please put the arrow down and calm down!" The man pleaded as he saw me draw back the arrow more. I quickly heard Sam come towards me and quietly told me to cam down and that tis man was good and that he would never hurt me. He told me to think of my best friends Leah and how I would see her soon and Diana on how she can some stay with us for the summer as long as I calm down and listen to the man. I finally got calmed enough to releave the stress of the bow and look at the man straight in the eye. I nodded at him silently telling him that I am okay and that he can tell me what I am since I am clearly not human.

With a shakey the man started his explinations.

"My name is Josiah and I am what you are. We are called guardian angels to humans. But to the supernatural world we are calle star shooters. We get our wings one way; through pain. We get the color of them through our emotions when we first 'change'. Mine are bright red with black streaks. That means I was mad and slightly depressed. Looking at yours, you are deeply sad and a bit happy no?" His light southern accent reminds me of the accident but nodded numbly anyway. He smiled lightly as if he read my thoughts. I waited patiently for him to continue. Josiah took another deep breath before he went into another speech.

"We have many cool things about us. There annoying at first but intime youll get used to them. First, you can read anyones mind and they can share a mind with you all you have to do is look straight into their eyes. After you do their thoughts will be in your head forever till you cut all ties with them. it normally comes in handy when you encounter vampires. Secondly, your fast, very fast, we are faster than any werewolf and vampire combined. Lastly, when there is a fight approaching, we devolop armor. OH! Also we shred our clothes when we bring out our wings and clothes apprear onoour body that makes us look like the element we hold the most. For example, Yours look like they are on fire but at the same time look earthy, that means that you hold the power of fire and earth the most. Actually looking at you and the shifters faces I see that you two are related and from the skin color I assume you are from a Quileute descent." Once again I numbly nodded my head. quickly looked over at Sammy and gave him a scared look not knowing were he is getting at. Josiah cleared his throat and started his explination again. I hope hes done soon, I wanna go home.

"There is a forgotten legend in your tribal history. It's about one named The Warriors Princess. She lived many years ago when Taha Aki was the Chief of your tribe. When the female Cold One ambushed the reservation and the third wife sacurficed herself The Warriors Princess was shone. Her wings were dark blue to light blue" I gasped in shock as I looked at my wings, they were the same color! Josiah continued on as though as I didnt interupt him at all.

"The third wife BECAME the Warrior Princess as she had to watch on horror as her husband and son were murdered by this Cold One and she felt the arrow and bow present on her hands and shot the firey arrow towards the Cold One as she whispered where she wanted it to hit her. The arrow seemed to understand what she was saying and did as such. It hit the Cold One right on target and The Warrior Princess watched in satisfaction as the Cold One burned to ashes. I am telling you this Nicole Angelina Uley because you are The Warrior Princess. There is a war approaching over that pale face behind the shifter. You will work with the King of War and together you will able to defend your famlies with ease. I believe in you and you much find the King of War soon." Josiah turned around and let his wings rip openthrough his body and his wings were beautiful! they were almost neon red and black streaks were in each feather. When he turned around I noticed his clothing looked made out of water and air. For the first time since we landed I spoke.

"Who is this King of War. If I must find him I need to know his name." I said quietly yet with as much confidence in my voice that I could muster. Josiah smiled at me and said something that made all of hell loose.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Hes a vampire. He currently in Forks."

**I hope that this chapter clears everything up from the last chapter :) Thanks for reading and I love hearing what you have to say about my story! maybe i can put one of my reviewers into my story? ;) IDK well have to see :) **

**LOVE YA LOTS!, **

**Country-lover5**


	6. Meeting Jasper Whitlock Cullen

**So here is the next chapter my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Johnny because his step-mom died Monday morning at 6:25 :,( she was hit dead on by a car and she lost her baby on impact. :( She was only a week or so before her due date. All I ask is that you have him and his family in your prayers. Thank you. **

Sam growled as did the mystery boy and they both started shaking.

"She is NOT going to visit that blood sucker. Especially since this supposed 'war' is about my girl. We will fight on our own." The mystery boy growled as he stalked foward slowly. I have had enough of people telling me what to do. Before I had the chance to say something, my oh so lovely brother decided to say something to.

"Paul. Enough, calm down and go back to Bella. Thank you Josiah for this information and telling my sister what has happened to her. I will call the coven leader when we head back to set up a meeting at the border soon so they can meet Nicole and so she may speak to the one named Jasper as well. I'm sure the future teller say this war approaching and will give us the details. You are welcome on our land anytime. Now I must go to the Elders and tell then that my sister in The Warrior Princess and help my sister settle in. Good Bye." When Sammy spoke he was deadly calm, from that I know that he will explode when we get into the car. Josiah just nodded and jumped in the air and as fast as lightening was gone. Sam gently grabbed my arm and asked polietly to look at him and put my wings away. I looked into his eyes and gasped when I heard his thoughts.

_Why must everything bad happen to this family? First me becoming a wolf, ruining Leah's life,WHICH Nicole wont be happy about, THEN finding out my sister is a star shooter! So much for protecting her... _

I was saddened by my brothers thoughts and spoke quietly so only he could hear me

"Oh Sammy you don't have to protect me. Yes I may have been almost killed" when I said that I heard the man and Bella gasp in shock. I looked sharply at them and they averted there eyes somewere else. I continued "But what happened in the past is behind me now. I can't tell you the whole story right now cause it's still fresh in my mind and all I wanna do is get to the reservation unpack grab my guitar and meet these 'leeches'. Oh! And you WILL tell me what happened between you and Lee Lee. Okay?" I smiled softly at him and hugged him tightly when he smiled back. I quickly realized another thing that he told thought. "Hey Sam? What is it about you turning into a wolf? You were thinking about it." I said as we started walking to the mystery mans truck. When I asked this everyone stopped and thinking.

_Oh Sam! You've done it now! Well it's better that she know now then later and hate us all later on.._

I gave her a small smile and moved to the pale face- Bella. I looked into her chocolate orbs and stilled at her thoughts

_SHIT! Sam's sister will know my secret with the Cullens. Jasper will tell her about me and Edward and I'm sure she'll go and tell Paul. I'm only dating him cause he can give me what I want. Hell! Edward suggested that I do it! _

I growled at her and glared at her with a smirk on my lips when she shrunk back into the mystery man, Bella called him Paul? I looked straight into his eyes and watched his vibrent green eyes grew in shock. His eyes flashed anger for a minute but then loked away. I gasped as tears flooded my eyes at his harsh thoughts.

_GREAT! IT HAD TO BE THIS FUCKED UP GIRL WHOSE FACE ISN'T EVEN RECONISABLE! I MUST RATHER HAVE A LEECH THAN HER! KILL ME NOW! _

I tried to wipe away the tears as they flowed down my scarred face. Sam saw and asked what was wrong. I got angry all of the sudden and growled and spat

"Why don't you ask the guy over there that thinks my face is unreconisable and so fucked up. When I looked into his eyes I heard his thoughts he obviously forgot that part. Even the pale face! She's only dating you cause you can give her what she wants. She really loves this Edward guy." I stormed past them all after I asked were the car was. I waited as they slowly walked towards me. I got in and sat inbetween Sam and Emily while all of their thoughts are swarming in my head. I whimpered as I heard Bella and Paul's thoughts the loudest. They both are involving hating me. In the mean time Sam explained to me that the tribal legends were true, WELL DUH! I asked who was Alpha and who was in the pack and Sam ouffed out his chest saying he was Alpha until Jacob Black was ready to take his rightful place. I squealed at the mention of my best friend. Jake and I kept intouch when I moved and he knew all about what my dad did to me and even aboout the accident. I trust him with everything. He told me that Paul, Jacob, Jared, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady. He told me that Collin and Brady were the newest to phase and were only 13 nd there identical twins. They call them and Seth the triplets cause they almost look exactly alike in wolf form. He said the Paul Jared and Leah were my age. I jumped for joy thinking about my Lee-Lee. We've been like sisters when we were growing up. Her and Jake are the only ones that know about the Nashville thing. He said that Seth is 15 now and that Jake, Quil and Embry are 16. After an hour of explaining all about how being a wolf is we made it to La Push. My small smile faltered when I remember that my 'father; is the reason for me leaving 11 years ago.

I hadn't realized we stopped when Sam gently picked me up ouyt of the truck. I looked at the house that stood before me. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like a cabin but slightly bigger and had a homey feeling to it. I heard Sam do the wolf call and hid behing Sam when I heard people rush out of the house. Sam chuckled at my shyness and stepped to the side so I could see everyone properly. I quickly gazed at everyones face bu stopped short at my best friends. Jake and Leah's eyes started to water and raced towards me but Jake beat Leah and scooped me up into his arms and screamed

"My Loca is back! God I missed you so much!" I could hear his voice break at the end and suddenly I smelt it. Blood. I quickly startedn squirming in Jakes arms as I felt it trickle down my face. He tightened his hold on me and I screamed out in pain as I felt him squeeze the bruises on my ribs. I heard one of them crack and accepted the darkness with open arms as people screamed my name in horror as I went limp in Jakes arms.

When I woke up I was in a room of sorts. It wasn't a hospital rom as far as I know. It was grey and a desk and selves of books. I heard the door open slightly and quietly close and I turned toward the person that entered. He was extremely pale with golden eyes and blonde hair. He looked about 25-30. Something in the back of my mind that screames Vampire but I schooed it away as the man started to speak.

"Hello Nicole. My name is , but you can call me Carlisle. May I check out your scar and rib please?" This man was a Cullen. That means This Jasper man was near! I nodded my head as I pulled my shirt up slightly. Carlisle slowly and softly pressed on my ribs and I winced and he quickly withdrew his hand. I pulled my shirt down and sat up so he can have a better look at my head. Soon after he checked out my head he rewrapped my head back up and lead me down the stairs where his family and mine are. I quickly told him that none of these people aremy family except Sam, Emily, Jacob, and Leah. He smiled softly and nodded his head. He told me about his family as we walked slowly so I wouldn't lose my breath. He told me that Esme is the mother for all intentive purposes and his mate, Edward is ther first child and is in love with Bella. Rosalie was next, he hoped that Rosalie would be Edwards mate but he was happy when Rosalie changed Emmett. He was being mauled by a bear and Rosalie saved him. Nexted was Alice and Jasper. Alice doesn't know about her human life or her creater. Jasper was a different story. He was changed by a woman named Maria during the Civil War. He was a Major and used his training from the army to train newborns.

"Is Jasper known as the Kng Of War?" I asked softly. He was shocked that I knew that and that I spoke I'm guessing. He told me about their last addition. Nessie. She was changed by Maria also but more recently, she escaped being killed and ran into Peter and Charlotte and told her about them. I was amazed on their stories. To soon we reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw Sam sigh in relief. I smiled softly and looked for Jacob. I saw him in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. I smiled sadly at this but I was scared to go over there. I looked at Carlisle and he had his arm around a woman who looked the same age as him.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme. Would you like something to eat?" I smiled softly and softly told her my name and that I would love some. She smiled and looked into my electric blue eyes. I heard her thoughts and smiled softly

_Oh this poor girl. After Leah told us her story and how she had gotten the scars on her face and body I couldn't help but want to cry. She may be a dog's sister but she has been through alot as a child already. I can't wait to talk to her and ask her why she is so important to us. She is the girl that Alice described to us. _

I looked at the next set of people and my smile faltered. There stood a insanely beautiful blonde girl and a very muscular man. The girl was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Her perfect face had me remembering what I looked like before he happened. I looked down immediatly and felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle smile down at me. I smiled back and heard his thoughts.

_Her scars are so... Terrible what man can do this to their lovely daughter! I already think of her as my own and hope she will come and visit sometimes. _

I started to tear up and did something I haven't done to someone in a while. I reached up and kissed his cheek. Everyone gasped and I started to blush slightly and mumbled sorry. Out of the corner of my eye I say Carlisle smile at me and squeezed my shoulder slightly. I slowly turned my head to the next couple. I watched in amusement as this pixie like girl jumped up and down looking like she was ready to tackle me in a hug. I quickly ran to Sam as I saw her leap foward. Everyone gasped at my speed and I just shrugged and looked at the man. He had blonde curly hair that went to his chin and had alot of bite marks on his face and neck. I gasped as I reconised him.

"Your Jasper, no? The one that the supernatural world call the King Of War?" I spoke loudly with my southern accent present. I heard someone say that I sound just like Jasper but in girl form. I laughed softly and looked into the shocked eyes of Jasper. I instantly heard his thoughts and stumbled back at his thoughts.

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT ME! THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOULD BE CALLING ME THAT IS THE WARRIOR PRINCESS. Wait... She can't be..._

"Your The Warrior Princess, am I right" he asked, his accent present too. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He smiled wide and raced me to hug me softly and spun me around. When he set me down on my feet he kissed my head and asked

"So what war is a'commin sugar?" I scrugged and said

"Josiah said that it will be against your kind and it'll be about the pale faced human ova there next to Copper Head. I nodded my head around looking for Paul but when I couldn't find him I just shrugged and looked into Copper Heads golden eyes. I widened my eyes and instantly felt my wings unravel as I heard his thoughts loud and clear.

_Stupid girl. Who does she think she is! I can easily kill her Warrior Princess or not! Ill destroy her cause she made my Bella sad. _

His thoughts pissed me off and I felt my bow and arrow appear in my hands I pulled the arrow back and sneered at Copper Head.

"Well since you think you can easily kill me Copper Head why don'tchya come here and fight. But with a flick of my wrist youll be in ashes before someone will notice. Now why don't you keep those lovely thoughts to yourself. We wouldn't want lil Miss Bella here being all sad no?" I spoke deadly calm to him trying to control my anger. Jasper sensing my emotions I'm guessing was restraining me sending me waves of calmness. Eventually I calmed down enough for my bow and arrow to dissapear. I quietly thanked Jasper and made my way over to Jacob. As I walked past Copper Head I sent a fire spark to his hair and silently giggled as her started to spaz out over nothing. Everyone in his family was trying to control their laughter but none of my tribe members were. I saw Sam Leah and an incredibly handsom boy rolling on the floor laughing. I quickly reached Jake and took a deep breath and pried his hands away from his face. I felt my eyes widen as I took in his puffy red eyes. I felt my own eyes tear up as I heard his words.

_I hurt her. I hurt my best friend. I hurt her. She won't forgve me ever. I hurt her. I'm so terrible._

I reached over and hugged him as whispered in his ear so that no one was gunnabe able to hear us and spoke reassuring words while running my hand through his hair over and over. He seemed to calm down enough and I sat next to him as Esme brought out a turkey sandwich and an apple. I gave her a small smile and said thank you. I ate fast since everyone was watching me but quickly noticed a baby grand piano in the corner. My eyes lit up and I quickly asked Carlisle if I could play them something. He shook his head up and down and I walked over to the beautiful piece and sat down. I knew exactly what to play and heard the beautiful song that has been my moto since I was 15.

**CHAPTER 5 IS FINISHED! I HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT! **


	7. Paul has a soft side?

**Chapter 6! YAY! Hahahah I really hope you all like my story! I might start another one but I don't know... Tell me what you guys think?**

I felt everyone watching me as I played but quickly tuned them out when I started singing softly: (Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)

Skies are crying,  
>I am watching,<br>Catching teardrops in my hands.  
>Only silence, as it's ending,<br>Like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel<br>Like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<br>Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<p>

As the smoke clears,  
>I awaken,<br>And untangle you from me.  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me, while I bleed?  
>All my <span>windows<span> still are broken,  
>But I'm standing on my feet.<p>

You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<br>Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<p>

Go run, run, run.  
>I'm gonna stay right here,<br>Watch you disappear.  
>Yeah, ohh.<br>Go run, run, run.  
>Yeah, it's a long way down,<br>But I am closer to the clouds,  
>Up here.<p>

You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<p>

Ohhh

Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<br>(Like a skyscraper)  
>Like a skyscraper,<br>Like a skyscraper. 

As the final notes ecoed through out the silent room I turned toward everyone and saw sadness in everyones eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it since no one made a move towards it. I opened the door and looked into the green eyes of Paul. His eyes looked puffy and red, like he's been crying for hours. I wanted to hug him but he hated me as far as I knew. I moved to the side so he could walk past me. He did the exact opposite. He walked up to me and hugged me close to his body.

"Thank you for telling me about Bella. If you didn't know I would've been with her still and my heart would've been broken even more." He gently whispered into my hair. I cringed back cause he was hurting my head and I smelt my own blood. I quickly started to squirm out of his hold but he tightened his hold on me. I screamed as the pain in my ribs increased and suddenly I was out of his arms and into a different persons and I walked as Sam threw him into a wall and started screaming at him. I hid my face into the cold broad chest and looked up when I felt the man start to chuckle. His face was gorgeous. He had dark curly hair and as I took in his smile with his big dimples I heard his thoughts and started to try and move out of his arms.

_WOW this girl is really pretty. I wondered what she looked like before her face got all nasty lookin.. She probably looked even more prettier. No one compairs to my Rosie though. Shes absoluelty stunning. _

I finally managed to get out of his arms and I ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the woods. I heard people screaming my name and start to run after me but I just kept pushing threw my tears to go faster. I finally slowed down when I saw the cliff up ahead. I sat down at the edge and just cried. I cried for Mama Nathian and Nikolas since Papa killed them. I cried for Sammy since he has to deal with my messed up face and I cried for myself for putting up with Papa all these years and not doing anything about it. Ifelt someone sit next to me and knew it was Leah by her thoughts.

"Is this how it's gunna be like everyday? People thinking about how fucked up my face is? Or wondering what I looked like before this happened? WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?" By the end of my little rant I was screaming at the top of my lungs out towards the ocean. I hadn't realised that I was standing up until Leah stood infront of me hugging me softly as I cried into her shirt. I heard Paul's thoughts before I saw him. Leah moved to the side and I looked away so he didn't see that I was crying. I felt his hand under my chin so I faced him. He looked straight into my eyes when he spoke. Proof to me that he wasn't lying.

"Your face isn't fucked up. It shows what you have been through and what you survived. Your a beautiful girl now and your still the same even from the past. Were all here for you to help you get through this. I want to appoligize though, for what I said when I met you. I-"

I put up my hand silently telling him to stop. I felt anger bubble up inside me and I glared at him.

"Don't. Just, don't. I've seen myself in the mirror multiple times. I've heard others thoughts. I've experienced the pain. You don't know what it feels like to have a father take you away from your family to move across the country and leave your brother behind because he was upset to leave. You don't know how it feels to be pinned down by your younger brothers so your father can burn your back. Burn words that he calls you so know know that they are real. You don't know anything about me." I stared at him through my whole speak. I turned around and pulled up my shirt so he and Leah could see my burns. I knew that there was a tattoo of my wings on my back you could still see the burns. I felt Paul touch the one that went fom my left shoulder to my right hip. I felt him trace each letter that spelt 'perfect'. I slammed my eyes closed not wanting to remember the memory of that one. I heard someone sigh and guessed it was Paul. I pulled down my shirt so the burns were hidden and turned to look at Paul. What I didn't expect was the whole pack here. My eyes widdened in suprise as I saw all of their angry faces. I hope to the dear lord that it wasn't toward me. Some one that I didn't know stepped foward before anything got out of hand.

"The future seer needs us to meet at the border. Now. It's about the up coming war with the red eyed vamps. Oh! I'm Collin by the way." The boy offered me a small smile and turned to morph into a giant wolf I guess. I watched as each person turned towards the woods. The last person that was there was Paul; he seemed hesitant to leave my side. I rolled my eyes and nudged him foward.

"Come on wolfboy, you go phase while I unruffle my wings. Ill be right behind you." I gave him a weak smile even though it was forced. He nodded solemly as he sulked towards the woods. As soon as I saw he was deep enough I quickly got angry and felt my wings rip through my skin, this time around it didn't hurt as bad. I heard panting and I quickly turned around and faced a beautiful silver wolf. He was about three sizes of a horse yet I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I patted its head before I jumped slightly off the ground and just floated there.

"Lead the way, pup." I smirked as the wolf gave a slight growl but started off running anyway. I kept up with its speed easily as i dodges trees as I flew by them. All too soon we arrived and I instantly flew next to Sam and stood next to him. I looked across the stream and noticed that there were three new vampires that were not in the house before. I sprang into action crouching indfront of my brother with my wings spread wide. I was not going to loose him. I growled lowly and felt the wind whip around me. Carlisle stepped foward cautiously with his hands in the surrendering possition. I slowly stood up still infront of Sam. Carlisle quickly started to speak before anything got to crazy.

"Nicole I would like you to meet Nessie. The two with red eyes are Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte. They were with him when he was in the Southern Wars." I nodded slowly at this information and when to stand by Sam again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. Hopefully this meeting will end soon. Knowing my luck... Highly Doubt It.

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! i'VE BEEN CRAZY BUSY AND I WAS APART OF MY FRIENDS QUINCE SO I WAS BUSY HELPING HER WITH THAT! IM SOO SORRY! :( ANYWAY I WAS THINKING ABOUT PUTTING SOME PEOPLE IN MY STORY. I ALREADY HAVE ONE THAT WANTS TO E IMPRINTED ON BY JARED. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A STAR SHOOTER OR AN IMPRINT OR A WOLF OR VAMPIRE MESSAGE ME PLEASEE! THANK YOU! **


	8. THERES MORE!

**CHAPTER 7! hahahahhaahaha I promise from now on that I will try to update as fast as I can. :) LOVE YOU ALL!**

I sighed as I half listened to Carlisle speak about the fight. He said that there is more newborns that they anticipated. All of us can't fight them off. I suddenly for an idea. I over heard the elders talking about a girl that is from St. Petersburg in Russia. I quickly ran towards the reservation as I heard Eddie boy tell them what I just remembered. I tuned them out as I ran out of the woods and towards the Blacks house. As I got up the front steps of the familiar red house and all but ran in with out knocking. I stopped short in the doorway of the living room and turned slightly red as I looked at the shocked faces of the Elders.

"Uhm... I overheard that there was a girl from Russia that is staying on the Res... Where can I find her?" I asked quickly as I continued to stare at the shocked faces of the Elders. It seemed about 5 minutes before Billy spoke.

"She's up in the girls room. Why do you need to find her?" he asked out of curiosity. I sighed and sat on the floor by his feet and explained everything. From what happened to me with my father to this feeling that I have that this girl is important with this war. They all looked at me in amazement sadness and a hint of anger. I smiled softly and made my way up to Rachel and Rebecca's room. I softly knocked on the door and waited for the girl to open the door. When she finally opened the door I smiled and suddenly realized that she isn't human…. Well partly.

"What are you. I can tell that you aren't human so don't try to lie to me." I said to her as I walked past her and entered the room. She stood at the door frozen and suddenly she turned around and gave me this evil glare.

"Who do you think you are barging in my room like that! And how do you know that I'm a witch?" she walked up to me and I looked into her shocking green eyes and gasped at her past. She's been staying here since she was 13! I was stunned to know that her parents sold her to men. I sort of knew what this girl was going through. I was brought out of my thought when Embry entered the room.

"Hey Nic everyone is wondering were you went and…" he didn't continue his sentence cause he was staring open mouthed at the girl. I didn't know what happened but suddenly he yelp and held his hand like it has been burned. I turned toward the girl and she was just smirking.

"Stop starin' at me" She simply stated and I realized that she has a slight Russian accent. I didn't want to waste anymore time so me and Embry explained everything to her bout werewolves and what I am. We stopped shortly so she could absorb all of that information. Then we started to explain about the upcoming war and she immediately said she will help us. We smiled largely and quickly left with her trailing behind us. When we were far enough into the wolves I unraveled my wings and Embry phased. The girl- who told us her name was Roza. Rose in English- climbed on Embry's back and started to go back to were my brother is. I felt the ache in my chest dull when we got closer and closer. Suddenly, Paul came into view and the ache went away. I softly smiled at him and went to stand by my brother again. I sent Copper Head what happened and he explained everything to every one.

"We need to train now, since my Alice said that the war will be tomorrow." Jasper said taking charge. I walked up next to him and stood there silently. Jasper continued on. "A newborn army don't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them. Rule number 1: never let them get their arms around you, you will be crushed instantly. Rule number 2: Never go for the obvious kill. You. Will. Lose. EMMETT!" When Jasper called out the name a burly man came and stood across from Jasper.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said smirking. Emmett chuckled and said "Not in my ages." Just then Emmett started charging at Jasper and he just stood there! I watched amazed as Jasper quickly moved out of the way and pinned Emmett down quickly.

"Never lose focus." I said aloud. Emmett nodded and moved back to his family. I smirked knowing who my first opponent was going to be. "QUIL!" I called out as I moved toward the center of the circle that was formed. I watched in amusement as Quil shrunk back in fear.

"This is pay back for the bullying in school you did to me." I said as I crouched in a defensive position. I flinched back and phased. I heard someone growl but paid no mind to it. I only smirked again as I watched the wolf in front of me attack.

**IM SO SORRY MY BEAUTIFULS! SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND IM GETTING AT READY FOR SOPHMORE YEAR! AHHHHH! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **


	9. Authors Note Explains my absence

OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING TELL NOW! MY COMPUTER GOT HACKED AND MY FRIENDS PARENTS AND MY FRIENDS BROTHER RECENTLY DIED SO IVE BEEN TRYING TO HELP THEM... IM SOOO SORRY ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! :/


	10. The first time

I waited till Quill was only a few inches from me then I jumped up quickly and swept his legs from under him/ i chuckled and Quill shook as I got my bow and arrow ready. He quickly ducked down into a submissive position and I just smirked. Asshole.

"Never go for the obvious kill." Jasper said as I quirked my eyebrow at Quill waiting for him to change back. He quickly ran to the woods and changed back into his human form. I suddenly realized that Roza was still there.

"Roza, why don't you go over and stand by Bella. She's the week pathetic human cowering behind the carrot head." Carrot top snarled at me and I quickly felt fire spit out of my hands. I laughed as I watched Copperheads eyes widen and stopped snarling immediately. I looked over at Jasper, seeing who he was goin' to face next.

"So Maja', whose gunna be ya next victim, hmm?" I said with my Tennessee accent. He only smirked.

"Well darlin' I believe it's you." I laughed whole heartedly at the statement. I crouched down into my defensive position the same time Jasper did. Before we could start Paul started to run towards us. I immediately stood up, something inside me told me to stop and not hurt Paul, What the Hell? Paul stopped infront of me and grabbed my face into his hands. I instantly ripped my face out of his hands and was brought into the memory when my dad first hit me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was skipping up to the front door, happy I made a new friend. That's what all 6 year olds wanted to do; make new friends. I opened the door and closed it quickly taking off my shoes. I saw my fathers' shoes in his spot and ran to go tell him bout my new friend. I found him watching T.V in the living room. I snuck up and jumped on his lap; startling him. I didn't realize the angry expression on his face. I was already into my story. _

"_PAPA! Today at recess I was on the playground and and i was playing with a ball and this girl came over and asked if she can play to and then we bacame reallll good friends. Her name is Chelsea and she just moved here from Ohio. What is Ohio Papa? It's a funny name hehe." I was jumping up and down on his lap. He out his hands on my face and smiled at me... A smile I will know for the rest of my life. He lifter one of his hands and slapped my face; hard. I started crying and ran to my room' the happy day forgotten._

I heard someone call my name and run their fingers through my hair. I their freezing hands I knew it was Jasper. I clung to him for dear life. I could feel the darkness start to surround me and I whispered to Jasper.

"Don't let him kill me." Then everything when black.

**Sorry bout the shortness and the cliffy at the end. I wrote this really fast, I thought I should give you a chapter to read for now. Ill try to update again. **

**Love lots,**

**Countrylover5**


	11. Retelling my past

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I've been swamped with school :/ on that note…ON WITH THE STORY!**

I slowly started to come back into reality when I realized that the cold hands have left my face but are still combing through my hair. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes but the pounding in my head was protesting.

"Oh my god Nikki! Baby come back , come on open your eyes for me baby girl please!" I heard someone whisper in my ear as the cried softly. The voice sounded familiar and I felt my heart warm at the sound of it and struggled harder to open my eyes. Finally I felt my eyes flutter open. when my eyes finally adjusted to the new surroundings I realized that Paul was the one that was crying. I lifted my shaking hand and lightly wiped away the tears that are still fluttering down his face. He gently leaned into my hand as I smiled softly at Paul.

"I'm fine.," I whispered softly to him knowing that the others could hear me. I started to sit up and Paul and Jasper quickly helped me get up. I smiled kindly at them both and turned toward the Cullen family. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace and pull Bella closer to him. I nodded his way to let him now that I knew that he knew. I stepped forward slightly and took a deep breath.

" If we must be fighting this war together then you need to know my whole story, and trust me; it isn't a pretty one." I heard the Barbie snort and raised one of my eyebrows at her.

" Oh please! I got raped and turned into a vampire cause they thought I was dead. your past cant that bad as mine." she stated in a snobby tone while rolling her eyes. I glared at her and took a menacing step towards her. I heard Edward, Sam and Paul start to growl. I looked at Edward in surprise. Why did he growl? I just shook my head and started to explain my dreadful past.

"It started when I was six. I was excited to tell me dad bout my new friend, Chelsea. I ran all the way home and quickly took off my shoes. I hear the television on and knew he was watching it. I decided to surprise him so I snuck up to him and jumped in his lap. I didn't realized that he was mad but I continued on with my story of Chelsea. After I finished he grabbed my face in his hands and had this smirk on his face… It is etched into my brain. It'll be something I will never forget. The abuse didn't get that bad. usually just a slap, Until I got my first boyfriend in 8th grade, when I got home and told him about Adam, he flipped. That night was the first of many nights that consists of rape and the burns on my back. Each time I did something wrong or he was just mad, he either burned a word into my back or cut one. the most painful one was the largest. It says 'WORTHLESS' in capital letters. A few weeks ago I came home late from an anniversary dinner with my two year boyfriend at the time, Scotty. My 'father' was waiting for me out on the porch. That night changed my life forever. That night he tied me and my mother up and forced us to watch him rape and murder my two younger brothers, Nicolas and Nathanian. After he was finished with them, next came my mother. He raped her as he was looking me in the eyes. he just kept repeating 'this is your fault. You brought this on them.' After he said that he sliced my mothers throat open. He untied me and I started to scream. He was cutting my face; marring me with these scars. Our neighbor, who just came back from being in the Marines, heard my screams and came rushing over with his gun. my knocked my door down and saw my father slowly killing me. He shot him point blank in the heart. His lifeless body landing on top of me. Now tell me Rosalie; was that worse than yours? Or are you still conceded? Tell me." I asked. I had tears streaming down my face. That was the first time I have told anyone about what he has done to me from when I was a kid. I felt Paul wrap his arms tighter around me as I slowly broke down. Finally realizing that he will no longer get me, rape me anymore. I am free.

**CLIFFY! hahahaha trust me my sweets this story aint over yet. ill update as soon as I can! **

**love- countrylover5**


	12. The War to Come

**I'M SO SORRY! ****L I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT I'VE BEEN SWAMPED AT SCHOOL! And honestly… I kind of forgot that I wrote a story till I was reading them. :/ But now I have time cause of being sick with this Novo Virus so here ya go!**

I was sobbing into Paul's chest while my brother and Carlisle were talking about training sessions. He kept running his hand down my back telling me that nothing will happen to me when he is around. I soon started to slowly calm down. I removed my face from his chest and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and wiped away the rest of my tears with his thumb. I turned away from him and walked toward Sam and Carlisle.

"We still don't have enough to even try to hold off the newborns. We need more people. Can you think of anyone else who is willing to help us?" Carlisle asked my brother and me. I thought carefully, thinking back at my old school.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I don't know anyone else. Maybe one of your old friends could help out? But right now we need to start training as soon as possible." I said I looked at everyone in the circle that formed when we were sparring.

"Everyone needs to be prepared for this battle, mortal or not. We all need to train for the worst case scenario. We all need to be ready for the worse. If what Carlisle is saying and if what the Pixie is saying then we are over our heads. I've been through hell and back, I'm not letting anyone die or come close to dieing in this war. We are goin to kick butt!" I saw with a smirk while everyone chuckled.

"Split into two groups, the more experienced fighters come with me while the newer ones, and some of the pups go with Jasper." I said walking to the opposite end of the clearing. I had Edward, Emmett, Paul, Sam, Jared, Rosalie, and Embry following me. I turned around and unruffled my wings fully.

"Absolutely breathtaking." I heard someone say, Paul I think. I smiled lightly and tilted my head back, relishing the feeling of absolute freedom. I tilted my head forward and looked at everyone, measuring their strength.

"I want Sam and Embry to spar, Emmett and Jared to spar, Edward and Rosalie to spar, and Paul to spar with me." I said walking to were I'm going to spar with Paul. He slowly walked toward me, like he was scared to come closer. He finally reached me but stayed a few feet back. I stayed crouched.

"You can't always fight in your wolf form. Fight me in human until your wolf breaks free." I told him he nodded his head and crouched like I was. I waited till he made the first move. He took a deep breathe and charged at me. I side-stepped and pulled him by the back of his shirt hard, it knocked him on his back. He got up quickly and swung a punch. I ducked and punched his chest knocking him down. I straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his head.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I win." I released him and jumped off his body and jumped on a tree branched. He got up slowly and walked toward me.

"You can't use all of your weight and power into just one swing, you'll use up all of your strength quickly. Use your strength wisely." I told him as he walked up to me and stood in between my legs. He nodded slowly and rested his hands on my thighs. I quickly pushed him away and shook my head quickly. I wasn't ready for anything like that. I jumped down and observed the others with Paul besides me looking sad. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and soon.

**Hello my loves! I just finished another chapter for you! I promise to update as fast as I can! LOVE you all for reading. Tell me what you think bout it so far! So reviews are welcomed! **

**Much love,**

**Country-lover5**


	13. The Anger Within

**Hello my dearies! I am finally writing another chapter hahaha. I have more free time now cause the last day of school is Monday! Woot woot! Sophmore year over baby! :D Any way on with the story! **

Watching the others spar against their opponents I suddenly realized something. Josiah. Everything that he said yesterday. I slightly smiled and slowly walked away from the rest.

"Josiah. I know you're here. Come out. I need to talk to you." I said as I heard Josiah's heartbeat come closer as I started to see his body come to view. He still looked the same as before. His wings are out and his clothes are a white\blue color. He smiled when he came to stand in front of me and gave me a gentile hug. When he released me I stepped back and told him we are still way out numbered and we need to find more people to help. Not vampires, Carlisle said that its what the newborns will be expecting. He smiled widely.

"There are very few of us left Nicole, but I'll see who is willing to help. I will obviously, but there are a few I think will jump in head first. When will the war take place?" he questioned. I thought to what the pixie said but came up with nothing. I was about to shrug my shoulders when I heard a growl erupt behind me. I quickly turned and stepped back. Paul was growling and shaking. He looked straight into my eyes and I winced at his thoughts.

_Why is she talking to him? Am I not good enough? Why must every people I start to fall for always pick a different guy. What the hell! _I was hurt and angry by his accusation. How dare he think that I liked Josiah! He was there when I became The Warrior Princess! I seething when I decided to speak to him.

"You do know that I read your thoughts right? Or did you forget that detail from YESTERDAY!" I screamed at him. I walked past Paul as I felt blood trickle down my right side of my face. I reached up and touched the wound. I hissed in pain as I felt the stitches break apart. I walked a little faster towards Sammy and called his name in panic. Sammy and Carlisle came rushing forward to get me. Someone behind me handed me their shirt and I turned around to say thank you. I came face to face with Paul. I glared at him and swiftly turned around.

"She needs to get back to the house. Now. She has lost a lot of blood." I started to fall over as Sam swooped me into his arms and started sprinting towards the Cullen house. I started to feel my eyes get heavy.

"Nicole you better stay awake for me. Come on sis let me see those beautiful eyes. Come on keep 'em open. DAMMIT!" I tried to do what Sam said an keep my eyes open but it became harder with the more energy I used. I felt Sam speed up and jump up steps. Before I could do anything, darkness consumed me once again. This is getting old and fast.

**There's another chapter for you! I'll try and update again either today or tomorrow! (: love you all! Please Review! Wanna add something to the story just message me details (:**


	14. Guardian Angel and Paul

**IM OFFICIALLY A JUNIOR! WOOP WOOP! Hahahh last day was Monday so I just got to get through finals/regents and then im done for summer! AHHH! (: anyway…. Hahah on with the story! **

My eyes are heavy when I first started to wake up and everything sounded like it was underwater. Everything was muffled, but it sounds like crying. It all started to become clearer, as did the crying. It sounded like a man, but a younger version of one. There were whispers all around me, like they didn't want to wake me up. Stupid people. I slowly opened my eyes with the energy that I could muster and saw, after my eyes adjusted to the light, that I was in the living room. I slowly sat up, with the help from Jacob. I smiled softly and looked around the room. The first thing that I noticed was Josiah, with a girl that looked about 19. (**Thanks justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for this character!)** I studied her in silence, before anyone could realize that I was awake. She has long, black hair that's in some sort of braid. Her eyes are an unusual grey color. She stands close to Josiah, like she doesn't want to be with out him. By the way that she is near him, it looks like she is in love with him. My eyes widen as the realization hits me. SHE LOVES HIM! I see Jacob giving me a curious glance. I compose myself quickly and give him the best smile that I could with all of the bandages on me. I go back to studying her. She is wearing a black and red dress with neat looking combat boots. Her wings are tight against her back, but they look like they're red that turns into a grey, like the color of steel. As I'm about to turn away, I see something shiny on her wrist. I squint my eyes to see what it is, it is a yin and yang bracelet. It looks old and worn out. I averted my gaze before anyone noticed. I looked around the room to see that there was many people here. More of my kind. That's so weird to say. My kind. HA!

I cleared my throat and saw all eyes shoot to me. I blush slightly, and go over to Carlisle to check and rewrap my face. When hes finished, he gives my shoulder a gentile squeeze and small smile. I nod back, not in the mood to smile anymore. I look around the room, scanning for Paul. I see him in the corner talking to the beautiful man from yesterday. I slowly walk over and stop when I hear that they are talking about me.

"Go talk to her dude! Tall her the truth and I'm sure that she'll forgive you. don't be such a pansy." the mystery man snickers. I interrupt before Paul could reply. I stretch out my nonwraped hand towards him.

"I'm Nicole, but a lot of people call me Nikki. What's your name?" I ask not looking into his eyes. I don't need his thought in my head too. The person grasps my hand in a firm but gentile way.

"My name is Jared. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier 'lil miss. I didn't want to intrude." he said smiling at me. I smiled back softly and reached for Paul's hand. I took it softly in mine and looked up into his green eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute outside? Away from everyone? It's really important." I said softly as I looked at the ground. I felt Paul put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. He nodded slowly and gently pulled me outside and into the woods. We stopped about 200 yards away from every one. I found a boulder near by and sat down. He sat next to me without a word. It was silent for a few moments as I tried to gather my thoughts. I sighed before I began speaking.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I was just overwhelmed and frustrated that this has happened to me and my family. I NEVER wanted to be a burden to anyone here. I know I may seem cold a lot of the time, but it's because of what happened to me before I moved here. I was in the hospital for a week before I came here because of my scars. My father had abused my for a long time and one day, he just-"

I was cut off by Paul's lips on mine.

**Cliffy! Hahaha. I would like to give a great thank you to justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for being the first person to create a character for this story! Also a big thank you to ALL of my reviewers! I love you all! **


	15. Imprinter and his Girl

**Hey everyone! One more regents then I am done for the summer! Then next week EXACTLY is my 1 year anniversary with my boyfriend Alex. (: He's amazing, I love him so much! 33 like to dedicate this chapter to him. I Love You Babe! 6-24-1133**

My whole body stiffened when I felt Paul' s lips on mine. As soon as I felt them they were gone. I was still stiffened when Paul started to pace back and forth.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. It was a huge mistake! I'm sorry it won't happen again!" was all he said as he was mumbling to himself about being an idiot. I watched him pace back and forth as I was processing what he had said. Did he regret it? It sure as all anything looked liked he did. I felt sadness over take me as I thought about that. He doesn't want to be friends with me. He hates me. He thinks I'm disgusting. I just kept shaking my head as he was pacing. He stopped as soon I shook my head. I kept my head low when I decided to speak.

"I get it, you regretted kissing me. You don't like someone like me, someone who isn't pretty at all. Please leave me alone from now on, I don't want you to be drowning in guilt by having to feel like you need to be by me. Goodbye Paul." With that I ran back to the Cullen house so Sam could take me home. I tried to keep the tears in as I walked through the door. I guess it didn't work when I saw all of the faces, new and familiar, look at me with concern. I just to run to Sam and ask him to take me home as I cry silently into his shirt. He wraps his arms around me and starts to carry me to the front door and towards the woods. By the time we get to the edge of the woods I hear my name being called by Paul.

"Nicole! Wait! Don't go! Please let me explain!" I lift my head slightly off of Sam's shoulder and see Paul run towards of. I stiffened and start squirming out of Sam's arms. As soon as he lets me down, I bolt through the woods toward the house. I hear paws behind me and I push myself faster and harder. I ignore the stinging in my lungs for the lack of oxygen as I make it to the front door. I open it fast and try to close it, but a tan hand caught it just in time. The hand opens the door more and I see the figure of Paul behind the door. I let out a small squeal and try to run to the stairs. Unfortunately, Paul has fast reflexes and catches me before I could turn around. I squirm, trying to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but with no such luck. His arm tightens slightly around my frame. He drops me on the couch and sits in front of me, just staring. I, refusing to look at him, stare at the wall behind him. I hear him sigh in frustration and gently grab my face to make me look at him. When I finally do, he lets go of my face and look into my eyes. I stare blankly look into his, waiting for him to say something. I sigh impatiently as he just keeps staring.

"Take a damn picture it will last longer." I finally snap at him when the staring finally gets to me. I seem to shock him a bit but he apologizes quickly.

"Let me explain why I was mumbling to myself please." he pleaded. I shook my head slowly and relaxed into the couch as he relaxed and stood to sit next to me.

"You know all the legends right?" he asks and I nodded slowly. "Well there is one about Imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his better half, his true love if you will. That person becomes all the wolf and man think about, making them instantly fall in love with them. The wolf/man will become anything, do anything for that person. Let it be a friend, lover, protector, or brother. Eventually the imprintee will fall in love with the man. The girl is the only one that the wolf will see." I nod slowly confused as to why he is telling me this. He takes a deep breath and continues. " When you imprint, it feels like your ties to the Earth have been severed and been replaced by metal rods connecting you to that one girl."

" How do you know if you have imprinted?" I ask curious about how.

"By looking into their eyes." he simply stated as he looks straight into my eyes.

" And I'm guessing you've imprinted?"

"Yes."

"Whose the lucky girl?"

"You. Nicole Angelina Uley, I have imprinted on you."

"Well that's nice to know."

**HEY YALL! I hoped you liked the ending to the chapter hahaha. I thought itd be funny! Let me know how you liked this chapter and I'll update soon. LOVE YOU ALL! Wish me luck on my anniversary haha (; **


	16. Authors Note!

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN :,( I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH DRIVERS ED! ALMOST BEING IN 5 ACCIDENTS TAKE A TOLL ON YOU -.- I ALSO GET SURGERY ON JULY 20****TH**** SO I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I'LL BE ALRIGHT. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE ME STILL! SORRY! **


	17. Authors note again ! real sorry

**Hey guys! Surgery went well and my knee is as good as new! :D the doctor had found something from my thigh to my shin and then something behind my knee… yumm right? That isn't even all of it. My boyfriend (now EX) got in major trouble with the police and it pretty much killed me. So needless to say we broke up. Also, I guess my knee hasn't healed correctly so now I'm in physical therapy twice a week. That means not being able to kneel, crouch, sit cross legged, run for a long time. It hurts to even stand sometimes. I go back Friday to see if there is anything else that they can do. I'm sososo sorry for the delay in the story, but my body is more important right now. I'll update as soon as I can and let you all know what is going on. I love you all. Once again, so sorry! **


End file.
